


华亭风月鉴 （贰）

by orphan_account



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 15:02:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18802714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	华亭风月鉴 （贰）

第二章 鹧鸪

 

 

众人皆知金陵有道，花坊丛生，索价虽昂贵，然“宾客如云，户限为穿”

 

王文王扣上崭新的怀表，扭头冲他极微妙地一笑：“开荤而已，你是怕了？”

 

段宜恩蹙着眉地面无表情地剐他一眼，昂首阔步绕过他向前。

 

“怕个屁。”

 

 

 

 

王文王，王少爷，作为苏杭有名的纨绔子弟，誓要纨绔子弟干的好事儿一个不落贯彻到底，于是东能饮茶听戏玩古玉，西能骑马跳舞逛百货，诗社茶馆百乐门，总之凡来上海滩，能花钱的地方必能望见王少爷风流之貌。

好在他什么都缺就不缺钱。王家祖上盐商起家，小皇帝退位前抓住了时机招工办厂，等到大总统兴师动众为隆裕太后披纱戴孝时，名下已有面粉厂、绢布厂、梅酱厂若干，杂毛生意无数，一度春风得意到整个上海滩除段文裕人人都需顾及三分。若非往后乱战十，大批洋货涌进南方口岸，商人们纷纷自保般缩规减举，王大老爷搬到苏州久居，上海滩众多鳄头又如怎由段家一支独大。

 

这样的家业虽不到曩昔风光，留给小少爷瞎败家还不在话下。王文王将那老外滩当成自家祖宅跑得分外勤快，幼时玩伴兼同校友段阿四不得不尽东道主的地主之谊——却是一天到晚被这纨绔拖着走。

 

换做段宜恩本人，绝不会踏足金陵道这样的烟花是非之地，可惜这一阵他身边跟了个搬弄是非一等一的好手。

论段家四少自幼所受的教育，前一半踩着孔夫子的尾巴做君子，后一半听凭汉柏利的西洋风化做绅士，可谓中西合并水脂不溶，活生生学成个四不像。

他一句“有辱家门颜面”还堵在喉咙中没出来，王文王似有所感，纸扇一折指着他眉间便笑：段阿四，我们讲德先生赛先生，又不弄封建主义那套，阿叔给你办的冠礼过了小半年，我为你急啊，再不沾点荤腥都他妈不配叫正人君子，得改叫和尚——

 

段宜恩小口小口啜着茶水，神色不见变故，却被戏台上锣鼓通天的“祥福调”唱得心烦，什么金陵来的戏班子，弄了半天还不是梆子戏。

 

“这次就不必在路口等我吧。”王文王兴致勃勃往他身边一挤，“侬去伐？”

 

段宜恩鼻尖抵着茶盏沉思片刻，不知怎么脑里来来回回荡得全是阿斑那句“得改叫软塌塌的和尚——”

 

 

“去。为什么不去。”他叹了口气，伸出根手指将王文王拨远些。

 

“段宜恩这冰冻木头也有开窍的一天。好极了！”王少爷简直兴高采烈，便跟他保证边马不停蹄地安排道，“一会儿荣宰出去，将茶社外头阿伯叫来的司机打发了，我与阿四做黄包车去。”

 

“又不许我去，每回都不许我去。”崔荣宰抱怨道。

 

“密斯崔尚未成年，还是当君子好。”阿斑将怀中地紫砂壶往八仙桌上清脆地一搁。

 

崔荣宰忿忿瞪了他一眼，腮帮子涨得同河豚一般鼓囊。

 

 

他们往削金楼坐了不到半盏茶，王文王便安分不住，台上花木兰一句恩怨余音仍在，戏楼的木门已被一把推开，小少爷头脑发热要往寒风中钻，段宜恩眼疾手快伸手扯住了他后领，先让崔荣宰打发司机一同回家，再使送茶水的小厮跑腿去叫黄包车。

大概是段家少爷长相过于正人君子，车夫听他们报金陵北路时还多瞧了他几眼，段宜恩被那探究的眼神看得浑身不舒服，别过头去，不停用食指摩挲着藏在裘绒之下的玉佩。

 

王文王倒饶有兴致，两只手都缩在长衫袖口中，说凡来金陵道的人，食髓知味，来过一次必要来第二次，大把大把洋元流水般花出去，倾家荡产之人不在少数。

 

“我们自然为求些风月，否则为何要大费周章。”阿斑笑眯眯叩着袖子里的暖壶，“哎呀——师傅，我也是苏州远道而来的，过几日就回去了，总不能败兴而归嘛。” 说着便要车夫停下来，往人挂在铁架上的破布包中叮呤当啷扔了两三枚大洋。

“看您跑车多年，上海滩自然没有不熟的地方。哪里的按摩店生意最红火，只管把我们往那里带就是。”

 

车夫掂了掂布包，冲王文王笑出一口烟草熏染过的黄牙：“按摩？直说嘛，您找的可不就是黄阿婆家门。”

 

 

黄包车再往前跑时，速度便急促了许多，上海的民巷比迷宫还七弯八绕，车夫拉着车在小巷中左右穿行，时常要留神避开馄饨挑子与路边做生意的裁缝女。

段宜恩只感觉乘此车颠簸至极，车棚外的宽屋窄巷走马灯般自眼角飞驰而过，车轮破开路面结起的薄冰，碎末般的雪粒被卷进极速旋转的轱辘中，每逢拐弯便扬起一阵凉风直扑面门。

他微不可闻地叹了口气，将车棚顶的胶布拉严实，脸被风吹得冰冷，耳朵却热烫着。

 

答应王文王只因这事儿本就无关君不君正不正，不动脑子都能知道这小子存得什么心——拿他寻开心，巴不得弄出个段家少爷的好来约制打欠条买古玩的旧账，段宜恩当然没缺德到把账单甩给王文王他老爹，却也不愿就这么直接推诿，他虽生了张清心寡欲的脸，又不是真和尚，自然同所有出经世事的人一样对旖旎抱有幻想。

 

可，段宜恩坠在胸膛上的玉佩来来回回攥紧再松开。

 

不过顺水推舟，怎么就紧张了？

 

 

黄包车绕过一处富丽堂皇的日本公园，再抄捷道钻过一道拱门，他不记得什么时候进的廊坊，周围的人流顷刻间挤进了视野，而抬头所见的狭䢽一眼望不到尽头，两边矮墙墙棱挂着成串的红纸灯笼，几扇敞开的西窗间也能观赏女子大胆又娇纵的面孔。

 

“茶社、赌馆、牌馆、按摩院、粤女、日本人、洋|马，听说只要带够洋钞票，黄阿婆都能安排。” 王文王打量着四围，目光被一家药酒店勾去几步，又扭头跟人搭腔：“师傅，我讲得的对伐——”

 

“那都老早巴早的事情啦，”车夫跟说书似的卖弄道：“黄老太婆老早不拉人啦，她自己玩儿古画古玉，手底下养了一堆高级|货，专门做洪帮、日本人和洋人生意，像你们这种年纪轻轻的富家少爷他们最喜欢，阔绰好哄嘛，随随便便找人就好打发的。”

 

“这么讲高级低级区别还不小？”王文王又往他布兜里放了枚大洋。“说说呗。”

 

“嘿，讲什么高级，都是虚的。我载那些日本人去黄老太婆那儿，听那个拉客的天花乱坠的吹，叫什么我也不清楚，四马路附近的人都管他叫秦先生，有一阵子他包了我的车。”

车夫啐了口唾沫：“秦先生同黄老太婆打了二十多年牌，黄老太婆欠他一大笔账，秦先生这才有路子带他们去选高级货，有男有女，长得那是各个比瓷娃娃还漂亮，说是有学识，有格调，还干净。”

 

“男人也有？”段宜恩拧着玉的指尖一顿。

 

“众口难调。”阿斑压低声音笑得混账，“你别说，如今兔子可金贵着呢。”

 

 

黄包车挤在人群中缓慢潜行，段宜恩盯着一只从他头顶荡过的灯笼，他觉得这跟公馆的阿嬷买的过年灯笼不大一样，笼出的烛光一点儿也不喜庆，反倒杂糅进几缕粉粉紫紫的妖冶，浸过空气里浓郁纷杂的脂粉气鸦片香，映得四少爷半张面孔好似在芙蓉墨画里碾压过一般。

 

 

“上回我来金陵道还是前年，我们坐轿车来，你不肯进去，执意在路口的茶摊等我，”阿斑似乎记起了什么，盯着段宜恩的脸要发笑，“我都忘了提醒你，这地方连同茶摊也不同寻常，吃茶的茶叶罐里塞得得全是‘举乐升高’，你倒真能面不改色坐一下午。”

 

段宜恩缄默一阵，心下已经了然七八分，将那玉佩捂得火热便松了手。

“要打听这些很容易，”他淡淡地说，“前年你看上金陵道里一卖唱女，特意跑一趟将人买回苏州去。我在茶摊坐一下午，与那茶商闲谈，听说只有日本人与世家纨绔才将大把大把钱花在花廊，而你素来厌恶日本人，又怎么会为了点风月或为愚弄我而一路寻过来。”

 

“我不是——”

 

“阿斑，”段宜恩软了口气，“你找黄阿婆到底做什么，与我没关系，我并不愿知道你的私事，只要记住这点就好。”

 

王文王震诧地瞪了他，脸色煞僵，好似个白绫悬梁的衰人悬到半死不死结果梁断了，半口气塞在喉咙里，进也不是退也不是，无言半晌，只得长长叹出一口气，苛责道：

 

“段阿四，你总是聪明过了。” 

 

 

当年王荣生玉如意两具尸身从苏州远郊的鸦|片馆抬出来，附近的游民商量着将他送回王公馆，岂料王老先生张口就是一句亲飘飘的“早断了关系”，给拿开销的众瘪三灌了一嘴闭门羹。

可怜这曾经姑苏水乡闻及一时的风流浪荡子在公用的破祠堂躺了三天，衣衫上的银纽扣甚至镶了金的牙齿都被顺得一干二净，直到王荣昌从香港谈生意回来，知道了此事，才瞒着老先生偷偷将弟弟的后事办妥。

王文王那时才十岁出头，父亲回了家带他上街买戏票看洋影，父亲生意向来繁忙，王文王见他一面难上加难，于是在王荣昌面前分外乖顺亲昵。王荣昌领他买了官厅票，前脚刚踏进汶阳大戏的门槛，便被自家下人拦住了去路。

王文王见父亲匆匆与那人交谈几句，骤然变了神色，这使他承受了极大的震撼，在此之前他从没想过王荣昌也是会露出这样的表情，父亲十五岁就随王老爷下海南做生意，曾渡伴家族过许多难关，在他眼中向来理智果敢处事不惊，连笑容都是细微的。

 

他却看见了王荣昌从眼眶一路扩散开的悲伤沉重地在空中漂浮，仿佛覆盖住整个天穹的浓稠黑沉的云倾侧而下，将残存的无动于衷的人当头碾压得窒息。 所有沉重最终凝聚成一粒混澄如有千斤的雨滴，从王荣昌眼眶里跌落红尘，轻而易举碎烂在地砖上。

 

有那么一瞬王文王觉得父亲眼里不再有他的影子。

 

 

他被管家拎着坐在洋车里，眼睁睁望着父亲推门跑进祠堂，便挣开管家的手一同跳下车去。他怕祠堂，崔家的小孩儿总叨叨那地方是死人待的，周围有吃小孩的鬼魂游荡，阿斑每每经过便紧闭双眼不敢去看。

而今他站在祠堂门柱边向里张望，一尊五六寸高的锈迹斑斑的小铜佛供奉在南墙高处，佛像下用废木板拼成高桌，附近的乞丐时常在在这里打盹，拉过一张草席草率盖住白蚁蛀食的洞隙，现在那块草席上躺着他一动不动的二叔，笼在脸上的粗纱布被王荣昌掀开，颓败青灰的面孔，瘦削得双颊凹陷，却依然能从中窥探出曾经的风头无两时的俊与傲。

 

祠堂并没有想象中可怕，他只是觉得不太舒服，也说不上来哪里不舒服，约摸是心上压了块石头，呼不出气便要窒息。 阿斑看见父亲望着荣生的脸一动不动，分辨不清那是落泪还是窸窣的雨滴，他不记得那天是不是有落雨。

 

人倒是越发多了，有父亲请来做法事管丧葬人进进出出，更多是来拿开销看热闹的瘪三无赖，还有几个公馆里干事的下人，王家在场的本家人却只有他和荣昌。

王荣昌端了铝盆毛巾为弟弟擦脸，又解开荣生死前穿得破破烂烂的长衫的斜扣为他整理一番。父亲给二叔送葬，为二叔整理仪容，为二叔穿戴，大少爷的亲力亲为简直能让旁人赞叹一声手足情深，可在那之前他只是静静用手掌覆着荣生的脸，很轻的，温柔的，缄默立在光照不到的漆黑的地方落泪。

 

阿斑呆望着他，躲在祠堂的角落里，感觉自己快要被来势汹汹的怪异的眩晕吞没。

 

阿爹在找叔叔的什么东西？

 

 

王荣昌为弟弟整理了很久很久的衣衫仪表，上上下下每一寸地方都清洁过一番，他似乎越做到后来越心急，到最后便完全颓然了。 管事老嬷掀开隔帘走到他边上轻声讲：如意的衣裳也换完了，她留下的穿戴都翻了一遍，丁点值钱东西都没见，那娘们本是个破烂货，怕是将所有金银首饰都拿来抽大烟了。

 

阿斑敛去畏惧，一步步挪到父亲身边，盯着二叔僵冷的身体——此时已重新盖了白纱。荣昌瞥了他一眼，一言不发弯腰牵住他手腕。

 

“还有一条路子可以寻，”那老嬷在荣昌身边提点道。

“听说二少从金陵道赎她出来，将名下的几家场子都抵押了不是，那只平安扣也值不少钱，倒是有可能被抵押给黄妙香那老鸨，不然您——”

 

“找不到就罢了，不必再麻烦李伯几个东奔西跑。还是快些将他安置，催促一下棺材铺的徐老板，将他…将他们夫妻往后的居所安排妥当。” 

阿斑听见父亲这样回答着，于此同时将他手拧得又紧又痛。他不敢喊痛，生怕一喊就漏过了后头的话。

 

“那块平安扣若是被抵给黄阿婆，就送给她好了，”荣昌神情淡漠道。

 

“原本也是留不住的念想，不必苛求。”

 

 

 

 

“车里头是进不去了，”车夫贴了墙根将车一卸，指着悬在头顶的霓虹字牌，“二位往巷子里再走几步，看到亮着‘花廊’广告牌的按摩馆，那就是黄老太婆的地盘，往后十几家茶楼、赌馆、药坊，也全是她的。”

 

“四舍五入，整个金陵道都抱着黄老太婆这颗大树。”

 

 

王文王拽着他下车，随人流向前去，金发碧眼的洋水手挽着旗袍女，板正严肃的东方商客与俄妓|勾肩搭背，嬉笑怒骂掺着乌香焚出的迷雾从各处弥散开去，头顶一闪一闪的霓虹潜进朦胧之中，变作夜里的阿芙蓉。他对王文王那副男人面孔都能吟出雾里看花，仿佛刚才削金阁里喝的不是碧螺春，是醇浓的女儿红。

 

越是乌烟瘴气的地方就越靡敝。他想起洪帮里一位伯伯讲过的话——瞎了一只眼又极好风月的那位——“靡敝中能见人间百态，有时探尝一番并不是坏事”

 

 

又往前走了十几步，王文王扯住他的袖子，指了指头顶，霓虹灯映出的红字似一枝缠绕的藤花。灯牌下只有一扇很小的木门埋在旧式砖墙中，门顶挂了一块篆着菱花的小匾，推门进出的人倒只有星零几个。

 

“花廊。”王文王拍了拍扇念道，“花在何处？”

 

他话音刚落，只听碰一声巨响，一只类似器物的东西在二人脚边炸开了，尘土飞扬，跳起的小碎片残碎屑溅到他脸上。

段宜恩第一反应却是抬头，洋房二楼，霓虹灯正上方的木窗忽得被推开一条缝隙，有人从窗边探出半张脸的端倪，与他目光交织片刻，又极迅速地缩了回去。

 

然而他还是抓住了那双眼睛，圆润饱满，眼角微收，像杏子，像两瓣桃花。

 

“莫非老天也听见我的话，特意叫花盆到我脑袋开花？”阿斑蹲在地上拨了拨那滩碎渣，一阵劫后余生似的拍着胸口，“差点儿要开瓢，还好老子命大。” 

段宜恩低头望去，见阿斑撇开碎瓦，从干裂的土块中寻出一株枯死的吊兰来。他对着那朵紫花发愣许久，又抬头凝神望向那扇半掩半阖的木窗，桃瓣生的眸子只是不痛不痒往心头一勾，顷刻间羞耻犹疑一眼勾销，他那半颗心脏便只剩奔流往复的温柔。

 

 

 

于是再推开门往里走，跨过一道假拱桥，大厅中十几张八仙桌用屏风隔成小小隔间，客人点了艳伶按摩吃酒，撤下碗筷后再赌牌搓麻将，或通宵达旦，累了便揽过摩登女的纤腰上楼游戏。

他们刚进前天便有人迎上来招呼，是个穿长衫马褂的侏儒，姓方，还不足段宜恩的腿高，稚童的身量脸却长得像貔貅，一听王文王要找黄阿婆，便笑着鞠躬道歉——黄老板今早有牌局，一时半会儿也回不来——那张怪脸也辨不清是笑里带了皱纹还是皱纹里堆着笑，总之渗人得很。

 

阿斑眼珠转几圈，也眯了眼同他似笑非笑起来。

“我是苏州王荣昌王老板的管事，前些年他弟弟荣生过世，听说有好些古玩宝玉存在黄阿婆地方，特意来同她商讨。”

 

“当真是王家人？”方貔貅瞪了瞪眼睛，“是苏州那位王财神爷家的人？”

 

“可不是，”阿斑摸出家印，段宜恩还没来得及拦就递到方貔貅面前，“我代他儿子来的，都是王小少爷的意思。”

 

胡闹。段宜恩拿眼神质问他，阿斑却不理会。

 

“得，我去通报一声。” 方貔貅将那家印看了又看，这才小心翼翼交付回去。“您先等上一会儿。”

 

“再等茶就凉了。”阿斑哈哈大笑，背手往大厅中央走去。“不必等，找几个丰润些的凑一桌牌局，陪我们玩会儿铜宝台、轮台牌九什么的……”

“哦对！”他脚步一顿，转头手指段宜恩对方貔貅大摇大摆道：“这位是王文王少爷的挚友，玩牌搓麻将一窍不通，一会儿我要同黄阿婆边打牌边论事，你赶紧给找个兔子伺候他上楼，要最贵的，最好乖巧些。 资费都由王少爷报销，要是给他伺候高兴了，便按心情加钞票给你。”

扇柄所指从段宜恩移到了方貔貅身上，“你。”

 

 

那侏儒听得最后，脸上猛然叠起甜蜜的龟裂的笑容，拍着胸脯保证给您安排妥当，腰都快鞠进地里，矮得仿佛要遁地而走。

“这位先生要漂亮乖巧的兔儿，最贵的么——”方貔貅对着段宜恩打了个响指，扭头朝楼上扯开嗓子问：“阿六！小嘉那间空不空？”

 

等了片刻，记账的年轻女人从二楼隔间出来，翻着花牌木栏边一靠：“秦先生刚走呢，我看能接活儿。”

 

 

段宜恩意外能接受这样的局面并且消化飞快，跟了带路姑娘爽快地上楼，并不知推脱。

阿斑招供来金陵道是为赎二叔的遗物，他既不能横插一脚又不能昭告天下他是段文裕的孙子，倒不如顺水推舟将这夜安度。

只是清洁自省十多年都未访过花柳巷，头一回当嫖.客还是同男人，跨度着实壮观了些。

 

王文王瞧着他皱起的眉头模样实在罕见，边笑边拍他肩安慰：童子军没什么丢人的，切莫自轻，反正不管对象是男是女，头一回都不会太长。

 

他扭头恶狠狠瞪了眼阿斑，面颊却不争气地烧起来。

 

 

“您可小心他，别一不小心被勾了魂去……” 方貔貅还在楼下不停添油加醋。

 

“倘若真勾了魂去想他想得抓心挠肺，往后也只能自认倒霉，甘愿做金陵道里一只春风鬼喽。”

 

 

tbc.


End file.
